Darkness Idol
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: A contest to see who is the Greatest singer in The Cartoon Universe. Read and review. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the toons or characters except for me and my O'C's and also none of the songs for they have their own respective owners.**

We see KOTD, Darren, DarkMagicianmon, and NoLimit5 behind a bench in front of a stage.

KOTD: Welcome to Darkness Idol.

Soul Shinigami : your just in time to join us here to see who is the best Singer in the cartoon world

KOTD: Here are the judges for this contest. First is a man who is a great person Soul Shinigami

Soul Shinigami waves at the audience and the cameras

Soul Shinigami: What's up people

KOTD: Next is a judge who is the leader of a group of Authors called the Fan-Fic Author Fighters DarkMagicianmon,

DarkMagicianmon waves at the cameras

DM: It's great to be here to judges this contest

KOTD: And are final judges is a boy who has an interesting imagination No Limits

No Limits waves at everyone

NL: This is going to be great. There are a lot of singers her today.

KOTD: And I'm your host KingoftheDarkness.

The audience claps as the show begins. KOTD smiles.

KOTD: For are first singer today is one of my O'C's David Dark heart.

The audience claps louder as David enters the stage

DDH: Hello everyone today I'll be singing Last Resort by Papa Roach

Music starts to play

DDH: **Cut my life into piecesThis is my last resortSuffocationNo breathingDon't give a Beep if I cut my arm bleeding**

The audience cheers as dark heart sings

DDH: **This is my last resort**

Music continues to play

DDH: **Cut my life into pieces**DDH: **I've reached my last resortSuffocationNo breathingDon't give a Beep if I cut my arm bleedingDo you even care if I die bleedingWould it be wrongWould it be rightIf I took my life tonightChances are that I mightMutilation outta sightAnd I'm contemplating suicide**

DDH: **Cuz I'm losing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me I'm fineLosing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

The Audience cheer louder for Dark Heart.

DDH: **I never realized I was spread too thinTill it was too lateAnd I was empty withinHungryFeeding on chaosAnd living in sinDownward spiral where do I beginIt all started when I lost my motherNo love for myselfAnd no love for anotherSearching to find a love up on a higher levelFinding nothing but questions and devils**DDH: **Cuz Im losing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me in fineLosing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me Im fineNothings alrightNothing is fineIm running and Im cryingIm cryingIm cryingIm cryingIm crying**

DDH: **I cant go on living this way**DDH: **Cut my life into piecesThis is my last resortSuffocationNo breathingDont give a Beep if I cut my arm bleeding**

DDH: **Would it be wrongWould it be rightIf I took my life tonightChances are that I mightMutilation outta sightAnd Im contemplating suicide**DDH: **Cuz Im losing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me Im fineLosing my sightLosing my mindWish somebody would tell me Im fineNothings alrightNothing is fineIm running and Im crying**DDH: **I cant go on living this wayCant go onLiving this wayNothings alright**

Dark Heart bows as he finishes. The Audience cheer as he finished

KOTD: You did great Dark Heart

Soul Shinigami: I agree you did great

NL: Yeah that was good

DM: It was good

KOTD: Well that's it for todays segment see you next time on Darkness Idol

**Well I hope you like it. The next singer will be: Ichigo Kurosaki**.** Review and Comment please. If you have any characters you want to see here then write it in your review or send me a message. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the toons or characters except for me and my O'C's and also none of the songs for they have their own respective owners.**

KOTD: Hello every on to another segment of Darkness Idol. You all ready know the Judges so lets get started.

Soul Shinigami: What we don't get to say anything today?

KOTD: Look I Just listen to the person sing and judges. Your lucky your getting paid

DM: True we are getting paid a lot

KOTD: Now as I was saying are next person is Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo walks onto the stage and waves to everyone

Ichigo: Hi every one I'm gonna sing Kryptonite By Three Doors Down

Music starts to play

Ichigo: **I took a walk around the world to **

**Ease my troubled mind **

**I left my body laying somewhere **

**In the sands of time **

**I watched the world float to the dark **

**Side of the moon **

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah **

The audience cheers as Ichigo continues to sing

Ichigo: **I watched the world float to the **

**Dark side of the moon **

**After all I knew it had to be something **

**To do with you **

**I really don't mind what happens now and then **

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end **

KOTD and the judges tap there feet as Ichigo continues to play

Ichigo: **If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman **

**If I'm alive and well, will you be **

**There holding my hand **

**I'll keep you by my side with **

**My superhuman might **

**Kryptonite **

The Audience cheer louder for Ichigo

Ichigo: **You called me strong, you called me weak **

**But your secrets I will keep **

**You took for granted all the times I **

**Never let you down **

**You stumbled in and bumped your head, if **

**Not for me then you would be dead **

**I picked you up and put you back **

**On solid ground**

Ichigo: **If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman **

**If I'm alive and well will you be **

**There holding my hand **

**I'll keep you by my side with my **

**Superhuman might **

**Kryptonite**

The music starts to die down as Ichigo finishes

Ichigo: **Oh whoa whoa**

**Oh whoa whoa**

**Oh whoa whoa**

Ichigo bows as The audience cheer for Ichigo

KOTD: That was great Ichigo what do you guys think

Soul Shinigami: That was good Ichigo you did great

DM: It was ok for your first time

NL: That was Really great Ichigo I hope you win

KOTD: well it's not up to you who wins It's up to the viewers. So that's it for todays show see ya soon for the next segment of Darkness Idol.

**Hope you like Chapter 2 everyone. The Next Singer will be: Chris Redfield. Read and Review please and remember if you have any characters you want to see here then write it in your review or send me a message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone this is the third addition to Darkness Idol. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing except for a few of my O'C's.**

KOTD: Hello everyone to the third episode of Darkness Idol.

The audience cheers for KOTD.

KOTD: Thank you Thank you anyways you know the Judges.

Soul Shinigami: Hello everyone

DM: Great to see you all again

NL: It's great to be here again

KOTD: Now lets meet are next contestant Chris Redfield.

Chris Redfield walks onto the stage and the crowd cheers.

Chris: Thank you everyone I'm going to sing Boys! Grab you guns by My American Heart.

The music starts to play as Chris is ready to sing.

Chris: **Boys, grab your guns**

**It's all in good fun**

**We're making 'em run**

**Making 'em run**

**Your name is devastation**

**You filled us with frustration**

**You could have fooled anyone**

**We handed up the lucky ones**

The audience cheers louder.

Chris: **And so you stood us up**

**And you let us down**

**Now you're backing off**

**So we're running away**

**I think your brain got lost in the airwaves**

Music keeps playing and the audience keeps cheering.

Chris: **Boys, grab your guns**

**It's all in good fun**

**We're making 'em run**

**Making 'em run**

**Why should I feel bad?**

**I'm the one**

**With the gun in my hands**

**In my hands**

Chris: **Why are you so scared**

**Of running from the takers?**

**Why were you so afraid**

**Of staying in the same place?**

Chris: **So you stood us up**

**And you let us down**

**Now you're backing off**

**You've got nothing to say**

**I think your brain got lost in the airwaves**

Chris: **Boys, grab your guns**

**It's all in good fun**

**We're making 'em run**

**Making 'em run**

**Why should I feel bad?**

**I'm the one**

**With the gun in my hands**

Chris: **I think it's time**

**We've said goodbye**

**Wastin' all of our time**

**Wastin' our timeWhy should you feel bad?**

**You're the one**

**With nothing on the line**

The music starts to go softer a little.

Chris: **It's such a shame**

**How you were so afraid**

**Of losing it all, losing it all**

**It's such a shame**

**(It's such a shame)**

**How it all went down this way**

**Oh thank God**

**Tomorrow's a new day**Chris: **Boys, grab your guns**

**It's all in good fun**

**We're making 'em run**

**Making 'em run**

**Why should I feel bad?**

**I'm the one with the gun in my hands**

Chris: **Boys, grab you guns**

**It's all in good fun**

**We're making 'em run**

**Making 'em run**

**Why should I feel bad?**

**I'm the one with the gun in my hands.**

**(In my hands)**

Chris: **I think it's time**

**We said goodbye**

**You're wasting all our time**

**Wasting our timeWhy should you feel bad?**

**You're the one with nothing on the line**

Chris bows as the music stops and the Audience cheers for him.

KOTD: Wow that was great Chris.

Soul Shinigami: Yeah that was really good.

DM: It was pretty good.

NL: You did great Chris.

KOTD: Well that's it for today's show see you next time on Darkness Idol.

**Well that was Chris Redfield. The next singer will is: Airnaruto. If you want to see a character or your self in here put it in you review. Read and Review. Thank you. **


End file.
